Yang Tak Tergantikan
by Patto-san
Summary: Kakashi ingin memiliki Iruka hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun Iruka menolak karena ia memiliki sesuatu yang bahkan lebih penting daripada dirinya sendiri, yaitu cinta kepada pihak lain dalam hidupnya. Untuk ultah Iruka Umino. BDSM, sho-ai, one shot. Gambar editan dari fanpop.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

A/N :

Fic ini dimaksudkan untuk merayakan ultah Umino Iruka. Ceritanya mungkin sangat aneh untuk ukuran fic ulang tahun, tapi inilah fic yang ingin saya tulis untuk Iruka-chan. Selamat ulang tahun, Iru-chan! ^_^

* * *

Sudah delapan tahun ini Kakashi menjadi pelanggan tetap klub eksklusif yang tak pernah dapat ia ingat namanya. Kakashi hanya ingat bahwa klub beranggotakan kalangan sangat berpunya tersebut menyediakan hiburan yang sangat memuaskan. Terlalu memuaskan sehingga para pelanggan—termasuk Kakashi—tak keberatan membayar biaya selangit setiap kali menggunakan fasilitas yang disediakan oleh klub tersebut.

"Jika Anda ingin menggunakan alat tambahan, kami kenakan biaya tambahan sebesar dua puluh persen dari biaya per sesi untuk setiap alat yang Anda gunakan. Jika selama sesi berlangsung, obyek mengalami kerusakan yang menyebabkan obyek tak mampu meneruskan sesi selanjutnya, maka Anda akan kami denda seribu persen hingga tak terbatas dari biaya per sesi, tergantung dari tingkat kerusakan yang ada. Dan…."

Kakashi sebenarnya merasa bosan dengan penjelasan dari wanita berpakaian rapi yang menjadi semacam manajer dari klub tersebut. Ia sudah hapal peraturannya luar dan dalam, jadi tak perlu lagi diingatkan mengenai apa yang boleh dan apa yang tak boleh ia lakukan selama menggunakan fasilitas klub.

Setelah membayar biaya yang dibebankan padanya, Kakashi berjalan perlahan memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan minim. Di sana, obyek yang disebut-sebut oleh wanita berpakaian rapi tersebut sebelumnya, telah menunggu di sana. Kakashi menelan ludah, menahan luapan rasa rindu dan—tentu saja—hasrat yang terpaksa ia pendam selama satu minggu ini.

Seorang pria yang baru berusia enam belas tahun dengan rambut dikuncir ke atas tampak menunggu dalam diam meskipun sudah jelas ia sangat menderita akibat perlakuan yang ia terima. Si Kuncir—demikian Kakashi menjulukinya karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai remaja itu kecuali usianya—tidak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali kecuali tali-temali yang melilit rapi di sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya diikat ke belakang lalu ditarik ke atas hingga punggungnya terpaksa membungkuk hingga nyaris sejajar dengan lantai.

Seakan siksaan itu belum cukup, remaja itu dipaksa berdiri dengan satu kaki. Kaki kirinya ditarik ke samping dan digantung seperti halnya kedua tangannya. Mata dan mulutnya ditutup dengan kain sehingga ia tak dapat mengenali siapa saja yang mendekatinya.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis saat melihat bahwa penis remaja tersebut diikat erat dan ujungnya ditarik dengan tali yang bagian ujungnya dililitkan di leher. Kakashi lalu menghampiri sebuah meja di dekat remaja tersebut. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat melihat banyaknya alat bantu seks yang tersedia di atas meja tersebut. Kakashi yakin, dalam tiga jam, ia pasti sudah menggunakan semua alat sia-sia ia menginvestasikan uang yang sangat banyak demi kepuasan yang tak dapat dinilai dengan uang : 'menghukum' remaja yang ia nilai sangat 'nakal' tersebut.***

* * *

Si Parfum Mint lagi, pikir Iruka bahagia. Seperti biasa, sambil menyalurkan hasratnya, pria beraroma mint itu menyiksa Iruka dengan berbagai macam cara yang dapat ia pikirkan dan lakukan. Si Parfum Mint juga memiliki cara menyiksa yang paling ia sukai namun di sisi lain merupakan hal yang paling Iruka benci. Celakanya, penyiksaan itulah yang sedang dilakukan terhadap Iruka sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Teriakan Iruka terdengar sayup-sayup dari balik mulutnya yang tertutup rapat. Suaranya cukup jelas karena ia memohon agar Si Parfum Mint menghentikan perbuatannya yang menarik-narik ujung tali yang mengikat penisnya. Iruka juga memohon agar Si Parfum Mint melepaskan tali yang mengikat alat vitalnya tersebut dan membiarkan Iruka mengeluarkan apa yang seharusnya ia keluarkan sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Apa, kau ingin tali ini ditarik lebih kencang? Baiklah!" balas Si Parfum Mint dengan kejam.

Iruka berteriak sangat keras saat Si Parfum Mint menarik tali yang menyumbat alat vitalnya. Ia juga merasakan pijatan kuat di daerah itu. Pijatan yang hanya menambah penderitaannya.

"Wah, aku senang kalau kau merasa nyaman. Baiklah, akan kuremas lebih kuat lagi, ya," tambah Si Parfum Mint semakin kejam.

Teriakan Iruka terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya.***

* * *

Kakashi tersenyum puas saat meremas penis Si Kuncir yang kini sudah memerah dan ukurannya kian membesar. Tubuh Si Kuncir yang bermandi peluh dan cairan tubuh Kakashi dari 'permainan' sebelumnya berguncang hebat seakan hendak meledak.

"Kita lakukan sekali lagi, lalu kau boleh melepaskannya," kata Kakashi sambil menarik rambut Si Kuncir agar kepalanya menengadah.

Kakashi menurunkan penutup mulut Si Kuncir, lalu menjejalkan penisnya yang sudah menegang ke dalam mulut korbannya yang masih belia. Si Kuncir tampak tersedak, namun Kakashi tak peduli.

"Telan. Telan semuanya," perintah Kakashi.

Si Kuncir hanya bisa pasrah menuruti keinginan Kakashi. Cairan yang sedikit manis ia telan bagai sedang meminum air biasa tanpa usaha sedikitpun untuk menolak. Sebab ia tahu, Kakashi pasti menepati janjinya.***

* * *

Iruka merasa sangat lega saat Si Parfum Mint melepaskan tali yang menyumbat alat vitalnya agar remaja berambut cokelat itu dapat mengeluarkan cairan yang sejak tadi sengaja disumbat. Si Parfum Mint juga memotong tali yang digunakan untuk menggantung tangan dan kaki Iruka, namun membiarkan tangan Iruka tetap terikat ke belakang. Tubuh Iruka yang kelelahan disandarkan pada dinding.

"Sudah kau pikirkan tawaranku?" tanya Si Parfum Mint sambil merangkul Iruka, "dengan pekerjaan seberat ini, aku ragu bahwa kau akan mampu bertahan sampai tujuh tahun lagi."

Iruka membiarkan Si Parfum Mint mencumbu leher dan wajahnya. Ia masih memikirkan jawaban yang sesuai untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Jika aku menerimanya, maka aku harus meninggalkan kehidupanku saat ini. Lagipula… aku nyaris tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dirimu selain kenyataan bahwa kau suka parfum beraroma mint dan suka melihatku tersiksa karena penisku tersumbat," tutur Iruka pada akhirnya.

Si Parfum Mint tertawa lirih mendengar sindiran Iruka lalu membalas, "tapi kau juga menikmati apa saja yang kuperbuat terhadapmu, bukan?"

Iruka mendengus. Tapi ia tak menolak saat Si Parfum Mint menghadiahkan ciuman yang dalam dan mendesak. Iruka juga merasakan kedua putingnya ditekan yang memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa nikmat.

"Kehidupan macam apa yang membuatmu merasa enggan menerima tawaranku? Diperkosa, dianiaya dan direndahkan setiap malam adalah kehidupan bagimu?" tanya Si Parfum Mint lalu menggigit telinga Iruka.

"Aku punya kehidupan di luar sana. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya karena itu pelanggaran kontrak. Aku sudah cukup puas bisa bersamamu seminggu sekali walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu," jawab Iruka.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa lebih sering ke mari. Dua, tiga atau bahkan tujuh hari dalam seminggu. Selama kau menginginkannya, aku siap."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tahu, kau sibuk. Tidak mungkin kau bisa mengunjungiku setiap malam," tolak Iruka. Ia beringsut mendekati Si Parfum Mint, meminta agar kekasihnya itu merengkuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku," balas Si Parfum Mint sambil memeluk tubuh Iruka, "kukeluarkan kau dari sini, bagaimanapun caranya. Utangmu akan kulunasi hingga kau tak perlu menjual diri lagi. Ikutlah denganku dan persembahkan dirimu hanya padaku."

"Sudah kubilang, Tuan. Aku punya kehidupan yang tidak dapat kutukar dengan apapun, termasuk kemerdekaanku. Seandainya aku dapat menceritakannya padamu, kau pasti akan mengerti."

Si Parfum Mint akhirnya tidak berkata-kata lagi. Apa yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Iruka merasakan alat vitalnya diremas-remas sementara tubuhnya dibaringkan di lantai. Rupanya Si Parfum Mint ingin memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa.

Iruka tersenyum. Dua puluh menit waktu yang tersisa tentu saja cukup untuk mengobati kerinduan selama satu minggu ke depan. Sangat cukup.***

* * *

Dahulu, saat ia masih remaja, Kakashi sempat merasa terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah ahli waris keluarga Hatake yang terpandang dan tentu saja, memiliki harta melimpah. Seluruh gerak-geriknya pasti dihubungkan dengan kebesaran nama keluarga yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, bahkan muak. Seakan kemerdekaannya sebagai remaja terenggut begitu saja atas nama keluarga.

Namun sekarang hal itu bukan masalah lagi. Bahkan, Kakashi kini menikmati kehidupannya sebagai pemuda 23 tahun yang memiliki segalanya berkat kebesaran nama keluarganya. Misalnya saat ini, saat ia—dengan uang dan kekuasaan yang ia miliki—mendapatkan informasi penting mengenai kekasih yang sebelumnya tak ia ketahui namanya.

"Iruka Umino, siswa kelas dua SMA Konoha. Dia sudah tinggal di salah satu panti asuhan kecil di Konoha sejak berusia enam tahun setelah kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Di sekolah dan lingkungan tempat tinggalnya Umino dikenal sebagai anak yang baik dan ramah meskipun tidak terlalu pintar," tutur Yamato, asisten pribadinya, menguraikan riwayat hidup seseorang yang sangat penting bagi Kakashi. Iruka Umino alias Si Kuncir.

Kakashi mendengarkan uraian Yamato tanpa menunjukkan sikap tertarik pada penjelasan tersebut. Sebab, matanya yang sayu lebih tertarik mengamati gerak-gerik Iruka dari balik jendela mobil. Meski sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Iruka lakukan selanjutnya, Kakashi tak ingin melewatkan saat-saat berharga melihat wajah manis Iruka tanpa penutup mata dan mulut. Tanpa ia sadari, Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti.

Iruka tampak baru saja keluar dari balik pintu gerbang sekolah dan berdiri di salah satu halte. Sepintas tampak seperti pelajar biasa yang sedang menunggu bis. Sebuah mobil van kemudian menepi di depannya. Saat mobil itu kembali bergerak, sosok Iruka sudah tak ada di tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya.

"Itu pasti orang-orang dari klub. Apa kita perlu mengikutinya?" tanya Yamato.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula," jawab Kakashi tenang, "aku sudah punya rencana lain."

Yamato agak tercengang mendengar jawaban atasan sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut. Ia mengangkat bahu, kemudian mengisyaratkan pada supir untuk membawa mereka pergi.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Kuncir," bisik Kakashi. Lirih namun tersirat keinginan yang cukup kuat di dalamnya.***

* * *

Iruka pasrah ketika tangan dan kakinya diikat dan matanya ditutup dengan kain hitam. Rutinitas yang sudah ia jalani selama delapan tahun terakhir ini sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah baginya. Meskipun kadang-kadang ia jenuh dan hendak melarikan diri dari perjanjian yang sudah ia sepakati delapan tahun lalu, pada akhirnya Iruka kembali memilih untuk direndahkan oleh orang-orang yang hanya dapat ia dengar suaranya dan ia cium aroma tubuhnya.

Alasan pertama tentu saja adalah demi menolong anak-anak panti asuhan lainnya. Saat masih anak-anak, Iruka tak mengerti mengapa ia harus merelakan dirinya disakiti oleh orang-orang yang tak pernah ia lihat wajahnya setiap malam. Apa yang ia pahami hanyalah sebatas pengertian sempit bahwa jika ia tidak melakukannya, maka anak-anak panti yang lain akan diusir dari panti asuhan yang sudah menjadi tempat mereka bernaung selama ini.

Namun, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Iruka mulai paham bahwa sebenarnya ia hanyalah korban dan bukanlah seorang pahlawan. Saat Iruka berusia delapan tahun, suami kepala panti yang pemabuk dan pencandu judi berutang sangat besar hingga mengancam kelangsungan hidup panti asuhan bersama seluruh penghuninya.

Selanjutnya bisa ditebak. Layaknya cerita-cerita picisan, Iruka dijual pada pihak yang memberi utang. Dari seluruh anak panti asuhan yang berjumlah dua belas orang, Iruka yang benar-benar sebatang kara-lah yang dipilih untuk menanggung utang yang tampaknya tak mungkin terbayarkan. Demi mengikat Iruka dan kepala panti asuhan, pihak pemberi utang juga menjadi donatur panti asuhan. Sehingga, Iruka semakin sulit melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman utang yang menjerat leher.

Seiring berjalannya waktu pula, Iruka menemukan alasan kedua yang membuatnya bertahan setidaknya hingga tujuh tahun lagi sesuai kesepakatan. Alasan itu adalah Si Parfum Mint, pelanggan klub yang sudah menjadikan Iruka sebagai budak seks kesayangannya. Si Parfum Mint juga menjadi pelanggan pertama yang menikmati tubuh kecil Iruka. Orang yang mula-mula Iruka benci karena kerap kali menyiksanya.

Namun perlahan tapi pasti, Iruka menyadari bahwa Si Parfum Mint juga adalah pelanggan satu-satunya yang peduli padanya. Satu-satunya pelanggan yang mau mendengarkan keluh-kesahnya dan bersedia memperlakukannya dengan lebih baik. Yah, meskipun perlakuan yang lebih baik dan manusiawi itu Iruka dapatkan setelah Si Parfum Mint merasa puas usai menyiksanya. Namun bagi Iruka, Si Parfum Mint jauh lebih baik daripada pria-pria lain yang benar-benar melihat Iruka sebagai budak seksnya semata.

Mobil yang membawanya berhenti di sebuah tempat, menyadarkan Iruka dari lamunannya. Pintu mobil dibuka dan seseorang segera menggendong tubuh Iruka dan membawanya keluar dari dalam mobil. Iruka dapat mendengar komentar orang-orang yang melihatnya dibawa dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sebagian di antaranya bertindak kurang ajar dengan menepuk daerah-daerah sensitif Iruka. Membuat pria yang menggendong Iruka harus mengusir mereka dengan kasar.

"Kalian harus membayar kalau ingin bersama dengannya!" bentak pria tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, tubuh Iruka diletakkan di lantai dalam posisi berlutut. Ia harus menunggu di sana hingga dua orang pria datang untuk membawanya ke sebuah ruangan dan mempersiapkannya agar dapat dijual pada pelanggan yang sudah mengantri.

Iruka menghela napas berat. Besok hari libur. Itu artinya hari ini ia harus bekerja dua kali lebih lama daripada hari-hari lainnya. Parahnya lagi, hari ini juga bukan hari kedatangan Si Parfum Mint. Kekasih Iruka itu hanya akan mengunjungi Iruka setiap Minggu malam karena ia hanya memiliki waktu pada malam itu.

"Padahal hari ini aku berulang tahun," keluh Iruka, berbisik lirih.

Ulang tahun yang keenam belas dan tidak ada seorang pun orang yang ia sayangi yang dapat merayakan hari ulang tahunnya bersama. Tidak juga anak-anak di panti asuhan yang selalu menantinya di pintu masuk panti setiap kali Iruka pulang dari sekolah.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Iruka. Dua pasang tangan segera menrenggutnya dengan kasar, membawanya pergi dari situ. Rupanya waktu untuk bekerja sudah tiba. Tubuh Iruka lunglai. Pasrah tanpa berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya malam ini.***

* * *

Yamato merapatkan jaketnya lalu menengok ke dalam mobil. Memandang Kakashi yang duduk di dalamnya yang hanya balas menatap tajam, menyuruh agar Yamato kembali menunggu di luar mobil. Setelah bersusah payah mengikuti mobil yang membawa Iruka pergi dari klub, ia tak ingin kehilangan jejak incarannya dan merusak semua yang sudah ia rencanakan.

"Yakin mau melakukannya sendiri? Kau 'kan bisa membayar orang?" Tanya Yamato.

"Dan menambah jumlah orang yang mengetahui hubunganku denga Iruka? Tidak, terima kasih."

Yamato mendengus. Agak kesal, tapi hanya bisa menurut. Ia kembali memandang ke arah sebuah mini market 24 jam, mengawasi gerak-gerik seseorang yang tengah berbelanja di sana.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas menit, namun di dalam mini market itu Iruka tampak sudah sibuk menenteng barang-barang. Lima belas menit sebelumnya ia diturunkan di dekat mini market tersebut dan ia memutuskan untuk membelanjakan bayaran mingguannya pagi itu juga.

"Kelihatannya ia hendak merayakan sesuatu," kata Yamato.

"Tentu saja. Kemarin 'kan usianya genap enam belas tahun. Kurasa dia hendak merayakannya bersama penghuni panti asuhan lainnya," sahut Kakashi.

Yamato agak tersentak mendengarnya dan bertanya, "mengapa kau tak ikut merayakannya?"

"Anggap saja bahwa _aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dirinya._ Kau paham, 'kan? Selama ia belum bersedia menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya padaku, aku tidak akan memperlakukannya dengan istimewa. Aku juga tidak akan membuka jati diriku padanya," jawab Kakashi.

"Kau kesal karena dia menolak menuruti keinginanmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, kehidupan apa di luar sana yang lebih penting daripada menuruti keinginanku dan membahagiakan aku."

Yamato tersenyum mafhum. Ia kembali mengamati mini market dan melihat bahwa Iruka sudah bergerak meninggalkan mini market. Yamato buru-buru menghampiri remaja yang sedang kerepotan dengan belanjaannya tersebut.

Dari balik kaca mobil, Kakashi mengamati apa yang sedang Yamato lakukan. Orang kepercayaannya tersebut rupanya sedang berbicara serius dengan Iruka. Tak lama kemudian, Iruka mengikuti Yamato, berjalan menuju mobil tempat Kakashi menunggu.

Kakashi mulai membasahi saputangannya dengan kloroform. Tali dan karung juga sudah disiapkan dan akan digunakan begitu Iruka memasuki mobil. Jika tak dapat membawa pergi Iruka secara sukarela, maka Kakashi akan menggunakan sedikit kekerasan. Tak peduli bahwa perbuatannya ini hanya dikenal dengan satu istilah menyeramkan : penculikan.

Saat Iruka semakin dekat, Kakashi segera memejamkan mata dan duduk lunglai di jok belakang. Berpura-pura sakit.

"Kami baru tiba di kota ini, jadi tak ada yang kami kenal. Teman saya ada di dalam mobil. Tolong jaga dia selama saya pergi untuk membeli obat. Dia sedang demam, saya khawatir meninggalkannya sendirian di sini," kata Yamato pada Iruka.

Dari dalam mobil, Kakashi dapat mendengar suara Iruka yang berkata, "mobil kalian bagus sekali. Adik-adikku pasti suka."

Kakashi tersentak dan nyaris membuka matanya. Apakah Iruka-nya hanyalah seorang remaja biasa yang menilai seseorang dari penampilannya?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yamato. Ia sengaja menghalangi pandangan Iruka agar tak dapat melihat keadaan Kakashi dengan jelas. Khawatir Iruka curiga dan melarikan diri.

"Saya pernah berjanji akan membeli mobil sebagus ini dan akan membawa mereka berjalan-jalan," jawab Iruka, "meskipun tidak mungkin terjadi, tapi mereka berharap suatu saat nanti bisa berjalan-jalan dengan mobil sebagus ini."

Kalau tak ingat bahwa ia sedang berpura-pura sakit, Kakashi pasti sudah bertanya pada Iruka. Tapi tidak bisa. Iruka akan mengenali suaranya!

"Kau punya adik-adik ya?" tanya Yamato lagi.

"Iya, di panti asuhan tak jauh dari sini. Teman Kakak bisa beristirahat di sana."

Yamato menengok ke dalam mobil. Saling menatap dengan Kakashi selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, Yamato berpaling pada Iruka dan bertanya, "bisa mengantarkan kami ke sana?"

Di dalam mobil, Kakashi buru-buru menyembunyikan alat-alat yang sedianya akan ia gunakan untuk membekuk Iruka.***

* * *

Panti asuhan yang ditunjuk oleh Iruka memang hanyalah sebuah panti asuhan kecil dengan kondisi bangunan yang memprihatinkan. Kakashi bahkan merasa marah saat melihatnya. Marah karena kerja keras Iruka tak membuahkan hasil berupa fasilitas yang memadai bagi anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan tersebut.

Iruka segera turun dari dalam mobil untuk memanggil pengurus panti asuhan. Melihat Iruka, dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar lima tahun sedang menyapu halaman bangunan, segera menghampirinya.

"Kak Iruka! Kakak bawa oleh-oleh yang banyak! Boleh minta?" tanya seorang anak berambut pirang dan bermata biru dengan gembira.

"Boleh, Naruto. Tapi selesaikan dulu tugas kalian. Ibu ada di mana?"

"Di dapur, sedang membuat sarapan," jawab anak berambut hitam yang juga sedang menyapu halaman.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kakak ke dapur dulu, ya."

Iruka bergegas memasuki bangunan. Sementara dua orang anak yang sedang menyapu halaman tersebut memandang dengan takjub mobil yang dikendarai oleh Yamato.

"Bagaimana ini? Kau masih ingin melanjutkan rencanamu?" tanya Yamato.

"Entahlah. Aku sekarang tidak yakin lagi. Anak-anak itu tampaknya membutuhkan Iruka," jawab Kakashi lirih.

Iruka muncul dari dalam bangunan bersama seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia sebut sebagai "Ibu", membuat Kakashi menghembuskan napas keras. Setelah meninggalkan parfum beraroma mint kesukaannya, kini ia harus terus membisu demi kelanjutan sandiwara ini. Kini bukan hanya Iruka yang harus ia tipu, melainkan juga seluruh penghuni panti asuhan.***

Kakashi beristirahat di salah satu ranjang di panti asuhan. Kata Iruka, ranjang itu adalah tempat tidurnya, tapi jarang sekali ia gunakan pada malam hari. Meskipun Iruka tak menjelaskan alasannya, Kakashi tahu, mengapa Iruka hampir tak pernah tidur malam di atas ranjang itu.

Dari balik jendela kamar, Kakashi melihat ke luar bangunan. Di luar sana, Yamato tampak mengendarai mobil, membawa anak-anak panti asuhan yang bergiliran ingin dibawa berkeliling blok dengan mobil itu. Iruka tampak berdiri di tepi jalan, berteriak-teriak memperingatkan anak-anak itu agar berhati-hati.

"Naruto, jangan mengeluarkan tanganmu ke luar! Sasuke, kau tidak perlu menjulurkan kepalamu ke luar jendela! Neji, hati-hati rambutmu bisa terjepit pintu! Sai, jangan…."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Wajah Iruka yang mencemaskan anak-anak panti asuhan itu menunjukkan betapa cintanya Iruka pada mereka. Cinta yang berbeda dengan cinta Kakashi yang enggan berbagi sosok Iruka dengan orang lain.

Mungkin inilah kehidupan yang Si Kuncir itu maksud, pikir Kakashi. Kehidupan panti asuhan sederhana yang bagi Iruka lebih berharga daripada kemerdekaannya sendiri. Hal yang tak tergantikan, demi membahagiakan anak-anak yang bernasib sama dengan dirinya.

Kakashi menghembuskan napas. Ia mengerti sekarang. Juga, ia sudah tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam situasi ini. Dan ia akan melaksanakannya secepatnya. Demi Si Kuncir.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Iru-chan," bisik Kakashi tanpa berharap bahwa Iruka akan pernah mendengarnya.***

END


End file.
